


Reckoning

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel finally manages to trap Sebastian.





	Reckoning

“And what was it you wanted to show me, my Lord?” Sebastian asked as he walked further into an unused, dimly-lit room of the manor.

“This,” Ciel said simply, and he tossed a magic rock to complete a circle around where Sebastian was standing. Immediately, a forcefield was created around the demon, trapping him.

Ciel then walked to a nearby trunk and pulled out a death scythe shaped like a chainsaw. “It’s on loan.”

Sebastian looked at him, knowing he was trapped. “My, a magic prison and a death scythe that can kill demons… I _am_ in a world of trouble.”

Ciel turned the chainsaw on and approached.

Sebastian remained coolly gazing at him.

Ciel’s eyes widened as he got near. One swipe with the scythe and it would all be over.

Sebastian cocked his head, noticing his hesitation.

Ciel trembled. “You know, I just can’t do it,” he said, swiping one of the rocks. The magic forcefield immediately disappeared. “Go ahead, you damn demon – take my soul.”

Sebastian stepped closer. “I’ll let you in on a little secret – I can’t do it either.”

Ciel looked shocked. “Wh- what does that mean?”

“It means I can continue to serve you.”

“What else?”

“And manage your servants. And cook.”

“What else?”

Sebastian shrugged. “Various errands?”

Ciel was getting frustrated. _“What else?”_

Sebastian smirked. “And you can live happily ever after,” he said, leaning forward and giving him a kiss.


End file.
